Bella get sick real sick
by E.Wallis.7100
Summary: Bella refuses to admit shes getting sick , Edward does what he can to help...Please review . Thanks
`Twilight fan fiction

Edward was out of town, hunting . And id not felt this alone since he left last year. Since he returned , we have been happy , school continued and we got on with our lifes ignoring the whispers in the hallways and the cold shoulder in the cafeteria . Edward was used to being an outcast and as long as I was with him I didn't care. But right now his whole family was "camping", so I was gonna be alone for a few days. Its been 3 already and I don't now why but it's like a black cloud is surrounding me and I can't get out . Black clouds aren't a strange occurrence in forks but this was different . This cloud was focused on me and nobody else .

Charlie greeted me this morning by ruffling my hair and squeezing me into a hug and then grunting into his plate of eggs and bacon .

"not hungry bells?"

"naa , im good"

The truth is I haven't been hungry for the past few days . Ive just felt kinda tired , and achy . And I haven't been sleeping properly again. I never do when Edward leaves . The nightmares start all over again.

Charlie started again . "are you sure? , you should probably eat something . Don't you have that important project in biology today?"

"Yeah I do"

I really wish he would stop talking , harsh as it sounds he was making my head hurt .

"You nervous or something ? You sound kinda grouchy"

"Dad I'm fine" I snapped. I don't know what's wrong with me . I really have to get a hold of myself . I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder .

"I'm gonna go to school , see ya later dad"

"Ah, okay , bye Bel-"

I cut him off as I slammed the front door of my house and climbed into the truck . The loud roar of the engine ripped through me and sent shudders through my head . I gasped in pain , and told myself just to get to school .I drove along slowly , trying to ignore the pulsing feeling behind my eyes .

The day went slowly and I was grateful for the sound of the lunch bell. I was starting to kick myself for storming out the house this morning and not grabbling some Tylenol . I could really use some right now . I sat at the same table as Mike and Jessica in the cafeteria . Jessica and Angela had a fight so her and Eric were sat at a table across the room . I would occasionally see Jessica give Angela a glaring look .

"why does she keep doing that"

I hadn't been listening to the conversation bouncing back and forth between mike and Jessica but now it seems my opinion was needed . I had been too busy concentrating on the growing pounding in my head. Now I really could use some Tylenol . Just a few more hours .

"Sorry" I uttered "what is she doing"

"Haven't you been listening? Really Bella , 'it's all we've been talking about"

Jessica seemed annoyed but the growing pain in my head was distracting me and all I could think about was how much I missed Edward and how he would make this situation so much better .

The pounding in my head increased .

Jessica began again , talking about an assignment and her plans for the weekend . I really tried to contribute to the conversations but as every minute passed I felt worse and worse . I _had_ to get more sleep. Ever since Jake and I hadn't been talking I had been sleeping worse and worse but when Edward was gone , the problem intensified . I would awake screaming from horrifying nightmares . Charlie tried so hard to be supportive but I couldn't help feeling like an inconvenience .

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch I stood up quickly and immediately regretted it. The room spun and my head ached , I felt faint . I rocked back and bumped into Mike , the room still spinning.

"Whoa , Bella , are you okay?" , Mike exclaimed

I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks as I blushed bright red ."Yeah , I'm good , just , uh, stood up to fast"

"You sure ?"

"Yeah , I'm fine". I definitely wasn't fine .

"Let me walk you to class"

I accepted Mike's offer gratefully as I wasn't feeling particularly steady on my feet . Jessica glared at me as he put his arm around my shoulders . I had a feeling I would be the next person she spent 45 minutes glaring across the cafeteria at .

When we finally made it to biology , Mike walked me to my seat and I thanked him .

"Anything for you" he replied.

Mike knew I was of limits but still tried his best when Edward wasn't around . I looked across the desk and stared at the empty seat next to me . Edward's cool skin on mine right now would be perfect.

Throughout the lesson I would glance at his seat, expecting him to be sat in his chair . A few more days and he could hold me in his arms .

Mr Banner announced that we would be carrying out dissections and told us all to pick a partner . Mike was by my side before Mr Banner finished his sentence . As Mike sliced through our frog's stomach , I laid my head on the table and breathed deeply . I felt dizzy and tired , like all the energy was sucked out of me . Mike tapped my shoulder and I lifted my head to look at him .

"Bella , you look terrible"

Thanks Mike . Thanks so much . I couldn't think of anything to reply, I felt terrible , but I didn't want everyone to know that , the last thing I wanted was to be the centre of attention and the talk of the school for the next week.

I just muttered "Do I ?"

"Yeah you do" he replied . "You should go to the nurse"

Before I could protest, Mike rushed to the front of the room where Mr Banner sat grading papers , and spoke loudly , requesting permission to walk me to the nurse .

Mr Banner took one look at my face and nodded severely . "Quickly Mike , you're right , Bella doesn't look well"

Mr Banner has an extremely loud mouth , so now as Mike lead me out of the room , every students eyes were glued to my bright red face . At least some colour was returning to my cheeks . Mike slipped his hand down to my waist as we walked slowly down the hallway . " I should probably hold you up , you know , in case you go weak"

Mike was probably trying to be genuinely nice but this statement made something inside me snap .I pulled away from his grasp and slid against the lockers. "No , look Mike , I know you mean well , but you should probably go back to class, I'm fine , the nurse will just send me straight back , I can go by myself anyway , I don't need your help" This came out harsher than I intended and I could see mike was hurt . He sucked in his lips , flared his nostrils and tears filled his eyes .

"Fine , okay , just trying to help"

He turned briskly and stormed back down the corridor . I felt a pang of guilt . I shouldn't have said that to Mike , but all I wanted was to lie down and be rid of this awful feeling. I walked slowly , taking small steps to ensure I didn't fall down . I felt weak and weightless . It wasn't a good feeling . Instead of taking a left into the nurses office I continued down the hall until I met the main doors and pushed out onto the steps . I sat down heavily on the steps and felt grateful for their sturdy structure . If I hadn't sat down , I think I may have collapsed . It was rare that the sun was shining here in forks but it may as well have been snowing , I was freezing . I looked up and tried to remember where I parked my truck . I stood up slowly and paced down the steps towards it . My fingers had just touched handle when a smooth voice spoke "Not a chance."

In that moment , two stone cold arms scooped me up and sped me towards a Volvo. I looked up at Edwards stunning face as he laid me in the passenger's seat. "Really , love , you look awful"

"You're not the first to say so today "

I was shocked when another hand felt around the seat and a voice said " Bella , your freezing"

Alice

I was grateful for her cool skin on mine . It was comforting . Edward took his place in the driver's seat and looked intensely at me . "Jasper will return your truck before Charlie gets home and leave a note letting him know you're with me"

I nodded . I couldn't speak . I felt horrible.

Alice reached around and tapped me on the arm , placing something on my legs . A bucket . At first I didn't understand . "Trust me" she spoke , a sympathetic smile creeping on her face . I looked across momentarily at Edward , a concerned look was spread across his face. I rest my head against the window , embracing the cool glass .Then my stomach flipped. Edward turned a corner as I lurched forward and threw up violently in the bucket . This was what Alice had meant by trust me . She knew this would happen, hence the bucket, yet didn't think to warn me .

"I'm so sorry" I apologised . Edward flicked his head towards me .

"Why are you apologising ?"

"Because I just threw up in your car"

"Actually , you threw up in a bucket" he grinned .

I would have grinned too, but the contents of my stomach rose in my throat and flowed not so elegantly into the bucket again . Alice leant forward in her seat and held my hair behind my head . I was grateful but didn't get the chance to say so . Once again I threw up .

"That's confirmed it"

"What?" I asked

"I'm taking you to Carlisle" Edward replied .

"No" I protested . "Don't bother Carlisle , Its probably just something I ate"

Alice's cold fingers crept up and down my arm , soothing me . The cool skin on mine was comforting somehow . I threw up once more as we turned into the Cullen's driveway and Edward pulled me from the car. Alice sped on ahead and opened up the door to the house , then disappeared in a flash . Carlisle returned with her momentarily. Edward once again scooped me into his arms like a baby, which was a mistake . My head spun and my stomach flipped , leading whatever remained in my stomach to pour out onto the floor . This was so embarrassing . Blood rose to my cheeks again .

"As soon as Alice saw you were sick , we returned straight home"

"That was totally unnecessary"

"Nothing is unnecessary to me when it concerns you" he spoke . His smooth voice comforted me .

Carlisle appeared then , his cool hands placing a thermometer in my mouth . That was swiftly removed as I threw up again . If I survived this illness , I would never survive the embarrassment .

"It's okay Bella , just take a moment ." Carlisle spoke in the same smooth tone as Edward .

"Carlisle , what's wrong with her ?" Edward pleaded .

"As soon as Bella is settled , I will be able to do a full examination . I shall leave you a moment , then as soon as you can , get her up to my office ."

Carlisle and Alice walked back inside the house , and Edward pulled me closer to him . My coat was covered in my own puke , I didn't really feel like hugging . I didn't feel like doing anything . I just felt like crying . And that is exactly what I did . This seemed to worry Edward more.

"Don't cry love , really , its fine , I-"

I interrupted him by rolling out of his grasp and throwing up again in the bushes . I stripped off my coat and jacket . I felt like I was on fire . This seemed to startle Edward . He pulled me into him gain .

"Are you too warm?"

"Yeah , kinda" I groaned , my head spun and ached more than it had all day.

"But Bella , you're freezing"

He whisked me up and before I knew it I was laid on Carlisle's couch in his office . He placed a thermometer in my mouth again and took it out again after a few minutes. His face looked concerned as he left the room .I rolled over to look at Edward . That was a mistake . Alice appeared right on cue with a bowl under my head , right as I threw up once more . Carlisle returned with a glass of water .

"small sips Bella , Edward , a word?"

He took Edward aside and they spoke in a hushed tone , faster than I was able to comprehend .

Alice ran her hand through my hair and spoke about how I was just lucky this all didn't escalate at school . She was just trying to distract me but it wasn't working . I was becoming restless . Edward returned and said something about a phone call to Charlie . I didn't catch it all as I drifted off to sleep, curled up in his arms like a small child .

When I awoke , Edward was clutching my hand , his face changed from worried to relieved as I smiled at him .

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked

"Around 5 and a half hours, you obviously haven't been sleeping well in my absence"

"It was , um , just bad dreams"

Then I felt bile rise in my throat , and Edward must have read the look on my face , for he swiftly produced a large bucket and held it out as I threw up again . His cold fingers caressed my back in patterns , relaxing me slightly. This was becoming tiring . I thought after a rest I would feel better . I was obviously sicker than I had thought .

"I'm sorry" I whispered , a tear rolling down my cheek. He wiped it away gracefully .

"No , I'm sorry I cannot do more to make you well."

"Just you being here makes me feel better"

God , I was freezing , I tried hard not to shiver . I didn't want to make Edward feel like he was useless .

"Look , its okay Bella , Carlisle thinks if he continues to treat you , you should be fine . He spoke to Charlie and he agrees that its best you should stay here where Carlisle can take care of you and it also prevents Charlie catching anything. He didn't object."

That didn't surprise me at all. Charlie has always been a closet Germophobe .

"You're gonna be fine Bella"

Good , its about time I had some good news , because honestly , I felt like crap. But I was so glad Edward was here with me . When I looked at his gorgeous face and got lost in those topaz eyes , everything became okay again. Except for this .

I felt the bile rise in my throat as Edward pulled me into a hug .

"No , Edward , don't"

And that's when I threw up … again .


End file.
